Tiempo Después
by darkhwoarang
Summary: Una historia algo diferente que sucede despues de tekken4 please leanlo


TIEMPO DESPUÉS  
  
Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer este fic, ninguno de los personajes de Tekken es de mi propiedad sino de Namco bla, bla, bla, esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro etc, etc, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Please si algo no les gusta de este fic o sienten que le falta algo o tienen dudas o quieren que salga alguien o saber los números de la lotería o cuando se va Chavez o para insultarme o lanzarme flores, please háganmelo saber.  
  
Ahora con ustedes mi historia, O se me olvidaba es el primero que escribo asi que sean pacientes, bye.  
  
PRESENTACIONES Y VIEJOS RECUERDOS:  
  
Una soleada mañana de verano en un humilde apartamento, la luz se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana tocando la cara de un chico pelirrojo, el calor del sol era a la vez reconfortante e incomodo, así que dado que su sueño había sido interrumpido decidió levantarse del todo.  
  
Hwoarang: Uffffffffffffffff que flojera tengo demasiado sueño.  
  
Y dicho esto se levanto se dio una ducha se vistió con ropa casual, un Jean azul algo gastado y una franelilla negra, tomo un desayuno ligero y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, encendió su moto y se fue rumbo a su trabajo.  
  
Al llegar a un edificio no muy alto, era una de esas urbanizaciones donde hay edificios nuevos y viejos, dejo estacionada su moto y entro, allí se encontró con un muchacho no mayor de Veinticinco años, con el cabello negro, fuerte, con músculos que parecían estallar, llevaba puesto un pantalón Karategui Blanco y llevaba el torso desnudo, se encontraba concentrado realizando un complicado Kata, cuando se percato de la presencia del coreano.  
  
¿??: Hey, Hwoarang, que hay? Tarde como siempre- culminando su Kata.  
  
Hwoarang: Cierra la boca Jin, me quede dormido, ese eres tu que no sales de aquí ni muerto, a mí si me gusta divertirme, salir con chicas, ir a rumbear, al cine, por eso necesito descansar mas.  
  
Jin: Yo también salgo del Gimnasio, la semana pasada fui con Xiaoyu a ver una película.  
  
Hwoarang: Eso fue porque ella te amenazó con decirle a Panda que te comiera si no ibas con ella- al decir esto el pelirrojo sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
Jin: Eso no es cier...  
  
Hwoarang: claro, claro tu sabes que ella esta loca por ti- terminando de cambiarse y poniéndose a calentar.  
  
Jin: Cierra la boca, ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos.  
  
En ese momento ambos se dan la vuelta y ve que dos sujetos vestidos con sobretodos negros los están observando.  
  
Jin: Buenos días, puedo ayudarlos en algo?  
  
Sujeto Misterioso 1: Ustedes son los Srs. Hwoarang y Jin Kazama.  
  
Ambos: Aja?  
  
Sujeto Misterioso 2: Vinimos a probarlos- al terminar le lanzo al coreano una poderosa patada, seguida de un par de combinaciones.  
  
Sujeto Misterioso 1: Lanzando a Jin contra el piso con lo que parecían ser movimientos de Karate- Esto es solo una demostración de lo que les espera en el próximo torneo- y dicho esto ambos se retiraron.  
  
Ambos apenas se podían recobrar de la impresión, los habían derrotado con sus propias técnicas, cuando se levantaron encontraron un sobre con dos invitaciones que decían.  
  
A quien corresponda:  
La presente invitación es obligatoria para  
Participar en el nuevo torneo  
THE KING OF IRON FIST  
Si poseen esta invitación  
Es que ustedes ya han sido probados y  
Se considera que serán magníficos participantes,  
Sin mas a que hacer referencia se despide de Uds.  
  
Dark.  
  
Hwoarang: Qué diablos significa esto? Maldita sea Jin como dejaste que te apalearan de ese modo?  
  
Jin: Cállate que a ti también te dejaron bastante mal- secándose la sangre que le salía del labio.  
  
Jin: Entonces, que piensas hacer?  
  
Hwoarang: Como que que pienso hacer idiota, por supuesto que voy a participar, quiero patearle el rostro a ese tipo, además necesito el dinero o acaso crees que me encanta este trabajo.  
  
Para los que no lo sepan: Después de patearle el culo a Heihachi ambos montaron un gimnasio, una vez hecha esta aclaratorio continúen con el Fic (.  
  
Jin: Es lo único que tienes por ahora- dijo tendiéndole la mano a su compañero para levantarse.  
  
Hwoarang: Tienes razón, aunque eso es lo de menos, coño Kazama como nos dejamos fregar de esa manera.  
  
En ese momento alguien que se había acercado sigilosamente a Jin, lo toma por la espalda tapándole los ojos, Hwoarang inmediatamente se pone en posición de combate, pero se relaja al ver que era una chiquilla, ahora no tanto, bien conocida por ambos.  
  
Jin: Ling bájate por favor.  
  
Ling: Lo acabo de escuchar todo, Oye tu cabeza de gallo, es verdad que te apalearon.  
  
Hwoarang: Cierra la boca chiquilla insolente- haciendo un amague de darle una bofetada.  
  
Ling: ( escondida detrás de Jin) a quien llamas chiquilla insolente, Jin no me vas a defender- mientras empujaba a Jin a enfrentar a su compañero.  
  
Jin: Ling, Hwoarang ya dejen de discutir, tenemos un asunto muy serio entre manos, Quien es ese tal Dark? Y quienes eran esos sujetos?  
  
Hwoarang: Estas seguro de que tu querido abuelo no esta metido en todo esto? O quizás tu padre? O tu tío o tu hermano? O algún miembro de tu jodida familia que te quiera ver muerto y a mí por haberte ayudado.  
  
Ling: Ya déjalo en paz (Encarando al Pelirrojo) Tu no sabes lo que es que tu familia desee tu muerte.  
  
Hwoarang: Tienes razón yo ni siquiera sé lo que es tener familia.  
  
UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYY ese comentario hasta a mí me dolió. T-T  
  
Hwoarang: Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver que averiguo.  
  
Jin: De acuerdo, yo me quedare y llamare a los otros a ver quien más a sido invitado.  
  
Ling: Yo te ayudo, quiero saber por que a mi no me han invitado.  
  
Hwoarang: Muy bien, por favor, no hagan cochinaditas mientras yo estoy fuera sí.  
  
Jin y Ling: CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hwoarang tuvo que salir corriendo para no ser asesinado por ambos)  
  
El sonido de una potente moto era lo único que perturbaba la paz de la entrada de un de esos barrios con casas nuevas y viejas, algo pobre para ser mas especifico, el coreano aparco la moto a un lado de la acera, se bajo y le puso una correa para evitar que se la llevaran, aunque el sabía que eso era imposible, solo lo hacía por mero formalismo.  
  
Dio vueltas en varias casas y casi estuvo a punto de perderse hasta encontrar el lugar que estaba buscando, lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico de muy mala pinta, Hwoarang sonrío para si mismo y entro, barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando un sujeto de unos cuarenta y algo con el cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba en un corte imposible, estaba concentrado arreglando su moto, el coreano se acerco de manera sigilosa, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Hwoarang: Paul Phoenix, policía, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.  
  
La cara de Paul era todo un poema solo dijo:  
  
Paul: Oficial no sé de que me habla- dijo sin levantar la vista de la moto.  
  
Hwoarang: Un chico coreano nos dio información acerca de que usted vendía repuestos ilegales.  
  
Paul: levantándose y gritando con todas sus fuerzas: Maldito seas Hwoarang una y mil veces, como se te ocurre hacerme una broma de semejante tamaño, me quieres matar de un susto o quieres que yo té mate a ti- al decir esto sujetaba a Hwoarang por la camiseta.  
  
Mientras tanto en el gimnasio.  
  
Ling: Uff no consigo acceder a las computadoras de Mishima, ya no se me ocurren mas ideas.  
  
Jin: Descansa un poco, tómatelo con calma.  
  
Ling: Me lo tomo con calma, es solo que quiero saber porque diablos no fui invitada.  
  
Jin: Bueno tus resultados en el torneo anterior no fueron muy buenos, además tu no..........- Ling no lo dejo terminar, le propino una patada que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.  
  
Ling: Perdón decías algo- con una malévola risilla en los labios..  
  
Jin: No nada- tratando de respirar normalmente.  
  
Bueno este fue el final del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios y si no les gusto déjenme un review con sugerencias, críticas o insultos. 


End file.
